yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
True Draco
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Verdadeiro(a) Draco" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "True Draco" and "True King", known as "True Dragon" (真竜 Shinryū) in the OCG, is an archetype of Wyrm monsters that premiered in The Dark Illusion with its first support debuting in Maximum Crisis. It is composed of two sub-series, "True King" and "True Draco". Design Verdadeiro Rei The "True Kings" are Level 9 monsters whose ATK and DEF have a sum of 4800. They share some similarities with the "Dragon Rulers", such as the fact they are FIRE, WIND, WATER and EARTH-Attribute and effects related to their Attributes: * If this card is in your hand: You can destroy 2 other monsters in your hand and/or face-up on your field, including a(n) own Attribute monster, and if you do, Special Summon this card, and if you do that, you can ... if both destroyed monsters were own Attribute. * If this card is destroyed by card effect: You can Summon 1 non-own Attribute Wyrm-Type monster from your Deck/Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "name" once per turn. Regarding their lore, each one is related to a same-Attribute Archetype released on the same set as themselves, except "Mariamne", as follows: Lore-wise, "Mariamne" seems to be somehow different from the other "True Kings", as hinted in the artwork and name of "Disciples of the True Dracophoenix" and in the artwork of "True Draco Heritage". Also, she does not have the same name pattern as the others ("True King name, the noun"), and the appearance of "Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King" (his wings and the symbol on his shield) hints that there is a relation between both of them. Finally, it poses a benevolent mien, in contrast to the aggressive, destructive figure of the other "True Kings". She also is the only female member, based on its name, out of the four of the Level 9 monsters. She was, however, released along side a WIND archetype, Lyrilusc, in vein of the earlier "True Kings" being released with an archetype matching their own attributes. Verdadeiro Rei The "True Kings" are Level 9 monsters whose ATK and DEF have a sum of 4800. They share some similarities with the "Dragon Rulers", such as the fact they are FIRE, WIND, WATER and EARTH-Attribute and effects related to their Attributes: * If this card is in your hand: You can destroy 2 other monsters in your hand and/or face-up on your field, including a(n) own Attribute monster, and if you do, Special Summon this card, and if you do that, you can ... if both destroyed monsters were own Attribute. * If this card is destroyed by card effect: You can Summon 1 non-own Attribute Wyrm-Type monster from your Deck/Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "name" once per turn. Regarding their lore, each one is related to a same-Attribute Archetype released on the same set as themselves, except "Mariamne", as follows: Lore-wise, "Mariamne" seems to be somehow different from the other "True Kings", as hinted in the artwork and name of "Disciples of the True Dracophoenix" and in the artwork of "True Draco Heritage". Also, she does not have the same name pattern as the others ("True King name, the noun"), and the appearance of "Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King" (his wings and the symbol on his shield) hints that there is a relation between both of them. Finally, it poses a benevolent mien, in contrast to the aggressive, destructive figure of the other "True Kings". She also is the only female member, based on its name, out of the four of the Level 9 monsters. She was, however, released along side a WIND archetype, Lyrilusc, in vein of the earlier "True Kings" being released with an archetype matching their own attributes. True Draco In terms of artwork, each True Draco is related to a Pendulum Archetype released on the OCG 9th Series sets and are focused on Tribute Summons: Estilo De Jogo Verdadeiro Rei Each one of the "True Kings" have a non-targeting banishing effect that is applied if the Attributes of both monsters destroyed for its Special Summon match its own Attribute. Additionally, they activate a different effect that triggers if they are destroyed by a card effect, interacting with a Wyrm monster with a different Attribute from its own. Their boss monster is "True King of All Calamities", a DARK Rank 9 Xyz Monster whose effect turns the Attributes of all monsters on the field into a declared Attribute, while suppressing opposing monsters of that Attribute from activating their effects and attacking. It also allows its controller to destroy opposing monsters in the Summoning process of the "True King" monsters. Verdadeiro Rei Each one of the "True Kings" have a non-targeting banishing effect that is applied if the Attributes of both monsters destroyed for its Special Summon match its own Attribute. Additionally, they activate a different effect that triggers if they are destroyed by a card effect, interacting with a Wyrm monster with a different Attribute from its own. Their boss monster is "True King of All Calamities", a DARK Rank 9 Xyz Monster whose effect turns the Attributes of all monsters on the field into a declared Attribute, while suppressing opposing monsters of that Attribute from activating their effects and attacking. It also allows its controller to destroy opposing monsters in the Summoning process of the "True King" monsters. True Draco The "True Draco" revolve around Tribute Summons and can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Continuous Spell or Trap Card. Their effects provide further support to the "True Draco" and "True King" monsters, either by searching for resources or protecting other monsters. The aforementioned Spell Cards provide card advantage either by recycling "True King"/"Draco" monsters from the Graveyard or by providing draws according to the number of "True King"/"Draco" cards sent to the Graveyard that turn. The Trap Cards can either weaken opposing monsters or revive a "True King"/"Draco" as the last Special Summon of that turn. They also have in common an effect that allows its controller to Tribute Summon a "True King"/"Draco" monster during the opponent's Main Phase. Finally, if the Spell Cards are sent from the field to the Graveyard, they can destroy a Spell/Trap card, while the Trap Cards deal with monsters; this last effect can be triggered when they are Tributed for the Summon of a "True King"/"Draco", providing even trades in terms of card economy while disrupting the opponent's actions. The ace monsters of this sub-archetype are "Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King" and "Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant". With Level 8 and 9, they can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing Continuous Spell/Trap Cards. Also, they are unaffected by cards with the same type of the cards Tributed. The former can destroy 1 card on the field at the cost of a Continuous Spell/Trap Card in the Graveyard while the latter, once destroyed, replaces itself with a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster of one of the four elemental Attributes. "Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer" is also a "True Draco" monster, but it is related and has more synergy with the "Dracoslayer"/"Dracoverlord" archetypes than with "True Dracos" themselves. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher * True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer * True King Lithosagym, the Disaster * Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix * Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant * Dreiath III, the True Dracocavalry General * Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter * Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior * Majesty Maiden, the True Dracocaster * Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King * Magma Dragon * Night Dragolich * Unmasked Dragon Monstros Reguladores * Mare Mare Monstros Xyz * True King of All Calamities * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon * Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir Magias * Disciples of the True Dracophoenix * True Draco Heritage * Dragonic Diagram * Magic Planter * Solidarity (if using Wyrm only) * Supply Squad * Terraforming * The Monarchs Stormforth Armadilhas * True King's Return * True Draco Apocalypse * Waterfall of Dragon Souls * Call of the Haunted/Oasis of Dragon Souls * Escalation of the Monarchs * Rivalry of Warlords (if using Wyrm only) * Torrential Tribute * Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan Yang Zing Verdadeiros Reisidid By combining the deck with "Yang Zing" monsters, it is possible to Summon powerful Synchro Monsters such as "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", "Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree", and "Shooting Quasar Dragon". Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher * True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer * True King Lithosagym, the Disaster * Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix * Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing * Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing * Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing * Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing * Night Dragolich Monstros Reguladores * Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing * Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing * Mare Mare Monstros Pêndulo * Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing * Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing Monstros Sincro * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Cosmic Blazar Dragon * Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend * Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing * Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing * Denglong, First of the Yang Zing * Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Herald of the Arc Light * Stardust Charge Warrior * Formula Synchron * Generic Level 5 Synchros ("Armades", "Librarian", etc.) Monstros Xyz * True King of All Calamities * Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir * Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon * Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy Magias * Solidarity (if using Wyrm only) * Dragonic Diagram * Disciples of the True Dracophoenix * True Draco Heritage * Yang Zing Path * Supply Squad * Terraforming * One for One Armadilhas * Waterfall of Dragon Souls * True King's Return * True Draco Apocalypse * Call of the Haunted/Oasis of Dragon Souls * Nine Pillars of Yang Zing * Escalation of the Monarchs * Rivalry of Warlords (if using Wyrm only) * Torrential Tribute * Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan Dinossauros Rei Verdadeiros This build's main goal is to explore the synergy of "Lithozagym" with the EARTH Dinosaur monsters, basically "Petiteranodon" and "Babycerasaurus", crippling the opponent's Extra Deck while Special Summoning Dinosaurs from the Deck in the process and setting up Xyz and Synchro Summons. Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Megalosmasher X Monstros de Efeito * True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher * True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer * True King Lithosagym, the Disaster * Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix * Ultimate Conductor Tyranno * Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju * Souleating Oviraptor * Petiteranodon * Babycerasaurus * Miscellaneousaurus * Tyranno Infinity * Giant Rex * Rescue Rabbit Monstros Reguladores * Jurrac Aeolo Monstros Sincro * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Vermillion Dragon Mech * Ultimaya Tzolkin * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon * Void Ogre Dragon * Denglong, First of the Yang Zing * Naturia Beast Monstros Xyz * True King of All Calamities * Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir * Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon * Evolzar Dolkka * Evolzar Laggia * Tornado Dragon Magias * Dragonic Diagram * Double Evolution Pill * Burial from a Different Dimension * Pot of Acquisitiveness * Book of Eclipse * Lost World (optional) * Terraforming * Fossil Dig Armadilhas * Jurrac Impact * Survival of the Fittest * True King's Return * Nine Pillars of Yang Zing * Quaking Mirror Force Fraquezas Due to the consistency of a dedicated "True King"/"Draco" Deck, it is not easy to build a effective, long-lasting counter-strategy to them. However, since the Deck is focused on Special Summoning the "True Kings", cards that prevent or negate monster effects (such as "Solemn Strike") can hinder the deck since the Level 9 monsters can only use their effects once per turn, even if negated. "Mind Drain" can lock the "True Kings" from activating their effects in the hand. "Mask of Restrict" and "Fog King" can prevent the "True Dracos" from being Tribute Summoned, which also prevents disruption of its opponent's field caused by the "True Draco" Spell/Trap Cards. The variety of Attributes can make them vulnerable to cards like "Gozen Match". "Zombie World" prevents the Tribute Summon of "True Draco" monsters. It also nullifies the effects of "Agnimazud" and "Lithosagym". Although "Macro Cosmos" and "Masked HERO Dark Law" do not stop the "True Kings" and "Mariamne", and "Metaltron XII", from activating their effects when they are destroyed, they can make the Deck run out of resources by emptying the Graveyard of targets for "Disciples of the True Dracophoenix", "True King's Return", "Agnimazud", and "Lithosazim". They also prevent the first effect of "True Draco Heritage" from being activated, as well as the Graveyard effects of the all "True Draco" Continuous Spell/Trap Cards. Trivia * It might be possible that the "True King" and "True Draco" lore has parallels with biblical storylines. ** "Mariamne" and her peaceful appearance would represent Jesus. The "True Dracos" serve as her disciples, as hinted by the artwork and name of "Disciples of the True Dracophoenix". ** "True King of All Calamities" would represent the Beast, or the antichrist. Its Japanese name, "V.F.D.", could be an abbreviation of the Latin phrase Vicarius Filii Dei, meaning "representative of the son of God", and was constructed by opponents of the Pope to "prove" that he is the Beast. *** Also, it is interesting to note that, considering the name pattern of the "True Kings", the Japanese name "V.F.D., the Beast" hints that this monster is an amalgamation of "'V'anisher", "'F'athomer" and "'D'isaster", but not "Mariamne", once she would represent the very opposite of the Antichrist and, thus, could not be a constituent part of him. ** "Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King", with his divine appearance, would represent God, father of Jesus, as its shield has the symbol present on the head of "Mariamne". *** Alternatively, "Mariamne" would represent Mary, mother of Jesus and "Master Peace" would represent Jesus. Categoria:Arquétipos